


Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hero

He is a hero.

Even though he was a zero. 

He was a villian.

Who toiled in the harsh sun.

He suddenly had an epiphany. 

That he doesn't have to be bad for money. 

He could save people. 

Who are grateful.


End file.
